


My Blood

by POTFFAN



Series: Reaching for You [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Torture, Din is a BAMF, Gen, Major Character Injury, Protective Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTFFAN/pseuds/POTFFAN
Summary: Following their capture, Din struggles to get him and Sei out alive and rescue the Child in the process.
Series: Reaching for You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612027
Comments: 37
Kudos: 34





	1. Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this first chapter out! I've been so busy! I hope you enjoy this action-packed story! Note: If you haven't finished reading Afterlife it's important you read the end before starting this story! And yes, the title came from the song My Blood, by Twenty One Pilots.

Din’s eyes opened. Everything felt groggy like he was hungover. Slowly he sat up and looked around. Oh, that’s right, he was in a cramped Imperial prison cell. The Imps must have sedated him in order to make their job easier. It was probably a smart move on their part. He looked to his left and saw Sei lying on his back, also sedated. Blood was trickling from the gash on his head where the stormtrooper struck him with his gun. Just to be sure, Din reached over and felt Sei’s neck. His pulse was strong and regular.

“Sei? Sei, wake up,” he said softly as he shook the prone man’s shoulder. Sei groaned and started to stir. His eyes fluttered open.

“Sala?” he murmured.

“No, it’s me. Sala escaped with the Kid.” _I hope_ , he added in his head.

“You think so?” Sei groaned as he propped himself up against the wall of the cell.

“Well, they haven’t come in and killed us yet. I reckon it’s been a few hours. I figure the Imps would have killed us if they had what they wanted. They still need us alive.”

Sei sighed with visible relief. “At least she’s safe. Sala is smart. She’ll keep your son out of sight and lay low until the coast is clear.”

“We’ve got to find a way out of here,” Din said as he got to his feet and inspected the cell, they were in. He was no stranger to prisons such as these. There was a tiny window with solid metal bars over it in order to prevent escape. Upon peering out, Din could see that there was no guard was posted. He scoffed. Were these Imps so confident in their abilities to contain him that they weren’t going to take any extra precautions? Testing the bars, Din found they were embedded tightly in the thick steel door. There would be no escape for now. He moved away from the door and went to sit beside Sei.

“No luck?” Sei asked. His voice was slightly hopeful.

“I’m afraid not,” Din sighed. “We’ll wait it out. They’ll have to come here some time.”

********

It was several hours before Din and Sei saw any signs of life. The Client appeared at the door, accompanied by several stormtroopers, and unlocked the heavy lock.

“Sei, wake up,” Din whispered as he gently nudged his companion who’d dozed off. Sei jerked awake and trembled slightly at the sight of the stormtroopers.

“So, it seems that your little tricked worked. The Asset appears to have disappeared into thin air,” The Client growled at him. Din felt relief settle in him. Sala and the Kid had escaped. “Now you will tell me where they went!”

Din stared defiantly back at him. He wasn’t going to cave. The Client stared back before a wicked grin crossed his face.

“Fine. Then it seems like we’ll have to use more…painful ways to find out.”

“You think a little torture is going to make me talk?” Din mocked.

“On no. I don’t doubt you could withstand a tremendous amount of pain. You are, after all, a Mandalorian. Your friend on the other hand…” The Client snapped his fingers and two of the stormtroopers surged forward and seized Sei, yanking him to his feet. 

“Wait! Stop! Let go of me!” Sei cried as he kicked and struggled.

“No!” Din cried as he tried to reach for the older man, but a stormtrooper hit him in the back just above the kidneys. The Mandalorian gasped as he dropped to his knees, trying to hold back the sharp pangs of pain. The Client laughed as they dragged Sei out of the cell, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

********

Din didn’t know how much time had passed since the Imps had taken Sei away. It felt like years to him as waves of unending guilt washed over him. This was all his fault. He’d dragged this innocent couple into his mess. And for what? A stupid mistake he’d let slide in his confrontation with Devin. A stupid mistake that was going to cost innocent people their lives. He should have died on that ship alone. He should have left immediately. He should have fought alone and made Sei escape with Sala and the kid. Thoughts and accusations rolled in his head as he waited and waited. He just wanted it to end.

At last, there was a loud clank as the door opened and the group re-entered. The Client strolled in first, followed by two stormtroopers who drug and shaking and pale Sei by the arms. They dumped him carelessly on the floor.

“We’ll give you an hour to decide if you want to cooperate or not, and then we’ll be back for more,” The Client cooed as he swept out of the cell with his stormtroopers following behind. Once again, the door was shut and locked. Din was at Sei’s side immediately, assessing the damage. There seemed to be no outside wounds, which meant that Sei had most likely been subjected to numerous sonic pulses, drugs, and shocks. The man was still shaking and couldn’t quite uncoil his muscles as sweat broke out on his forehead.

“I-I-I d-did-didn’t t-t-t-te-ll,” Sei managed to stammer out in a shaky, ghostly voice. “I-I-I-I did-didn’t.”

“Shhhh, I know. It’s going to be ok. I swear, I’m going to get us out of here,” Din soothed as he gripped Sei’s shaking hand. Their roles were reversed now, and Din wasn’t going to let him down.


	2. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sei and Sala stage a prison break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! So sorry this took so long! This is kind of a pivotal part of the series so each chapter has to be carefully crafted. Plus I've gotten so damn busy. Hope you enjoy! Keep the ratings and reviews coming. I'm not 100% sure I like this story yet.

Din had been sitting with Sei’s head resting on his leg for the better part of the hour, trying desperately to come up with a plan of escape. Sei couldn’t take another torture session, so he needed to come up with something before his companion was dragged off again. He felt Sei stirring.

“You with me?” Din asked gently.

“Yeah,” Sei said, his voice much steadier than before. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. “So, do we have a way out of here?”

“I have half an idea,” Din confessed. “It’s going to involve you going quietly when then come to get you again. I promise I’m not going to let them take you. You just have to trust me.”

“I trust you, Mando. I do,” Sei said without hesitation. Din couldn’t help but be saddened at this man’s undying loyalty.

“I don’t see why. I’ve caused you nothing but trouble since we met.”

Sei rested a hand on Din’s armored shoulder, though the Mandalorian didn’t feel it. “Son, Sala and I wouldn’t have had it any other way. All we have ever wanted was to fix the mistakes we made in the past and make up for what we did. And my wife, well, I was unable to give her children. I know she has loved looking after you and your son. You gave us a purpose, and we can never thank you enough for that.” Din nodded.

There was a loud clang suddenly as The Client and his stormtroopers stormed into prison. They were early.

“Where are they?!” The Client shouted.

“What are you talking about?” Din asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“We caught the ship that escaped and boarded it. It was empty. Where is the child?!”

“I can honestly say I have no idea,” Din replied. _Very clever, Sala. Very clever_. He thought.

“Fine. We’ll see if your friend does!” He snapped as he gestured for the stormtroopers to grab Sei. Sei looked at Din, but there was peace and trust in his expression.

Din waited until they were almost out the door before he sprang to action. He grabbed the two stormtroopers and yanked them back grabbing the blaster of one as they followed the momentum backward. In their surprise, they let go of Sei as they fell back into the cell.

“Hey!” one of the troopers cried as Din and Sei darted out of the cell, causing The Client to turn around.

“What the-“ Din struck the old man’s jaw with a strong right hook, sending the former Imperial spinning and collapsing in a heap. Sei had the good sense to grab the blaster from Din and point it at the stormtroopers to keep them at bay while Din dragged The Client’s body into the cell. He exited and locked it behind him.

“Should have posted a guard,” Din scoffed before turning to Sei. “Let’s get out of here.” The two men took off running down the corridor and then another, trying to put as much distance between them and the cell as possible.

“What do you think happened to Sala?” Sei asked as he handed the blaster to Din.

“Well, she wasn’t on the ship, so she may be still on Batuu. She could have set the ship on autopilot and hid in the tunnel.”

Sei chuckled. “Always knew she could outsmart anyone. She’s a clever woman.”

Din and Sei came to the end of the long corridor and pressed themselves against the wall. Din peeked around the corner, making sure the coast was clear. Upon seeing the hall was empty, he gestured for Sei to follow him.

“We need to find a way off this ship. It won’t take them long to figure our Sala never left the planet, and it’ll take even less time for The Client to alert the entire ship that we’ve escaped.”

As if to capitalize on his words, red lights started to flash and a jarring alarm echoed throughout the ship.

“Attention! There are two prisoners at large. Bring the Mandalorian to me and kill the other,” The Client’s voice announced over the intercom. The two men took off running.

“If we try to use an escape pod, won’t they just follow us back to Batuu?” Sei asked, ducking behind Din as they came around the corner and almost running right into two stormtroopers. Din shot them both in the chest before they even had time to speak.

“Good point. So, we’ll make sure they can’t follow us and then escape. There should be a way to shut down or even overload the ship’s main source of power from the bridge. If we disable it, they’ll be floating helplessly through space and we can escape.”

“It’s them! Get them!” Din had enough time to shield Din with his body before a group of stormtroopers who had come up behind them started firing. Din took the brunt of the shots with his bheskar as he fired shot after shot killing every last one.

“You can’t keep protecting me. At some point they’re going to get the drop on us,” Sei protested.

“Here, strip the armor off of one of them and put it on. Take a blaster too. I think I have a way to get to the bridge with no further interruptions,” Din directed as he pulled the helmet off of one of the lifeless stormtroopers and tossed it to Sei.

********

“You sure about this?” Sei asked from inside the stormtrooper’s helmet. He felt strange marching around in the armor, forcing Din to walk in front of him with a blaster pressed against the Mandalorian’s back.

“Yeah. Chances are The Client is at the bridge overseeing everything. You just look like a stormtrooper that followed orders,” Din said in a hushed voice. The pair spotted a small group of troopers up ahead walking towards them and Sei could feel a nervous sweat starting to build in the armor. It was now or never.

“This the prisoner the boss was so worried about?” one of them asked, gesturing to Din.

“Yes Sir,” Sei said in a steady voice, hoping he sounded like a stormtrooper.

“Excellent. Take him to the bridge. The boss is waiting for him and boy is he in a sour mood,” the speaker of the group instructed.

“You know how he gets when he’s in a sour mood,” another piped up.

“Yeah, I’d better not keep him waiting. I’d like to keep my head,” Sei agreed, feeling more relaxed now. Their disguise was working.

The group chuckled as the allowed the duo to walk past them before moving on. Sei let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, you were right. We’ll be there in no time,” Sei whispered.

“With luck, there won’t be many Imps on the bridge because they are spread out looking for us,” Din replied.

********

The bridge was as impressive as Din figured would be on a formerly Imperial starship. It’s large windshields made for a sweeping, almost breath-taking view of a star scattered void. There was an impressively large control panel were a few pilots were hovering around and talking in hushed whispers at each other. That was their primary target. The Client was waiting for them in the middle of the bridge with a twisted grin. Din couldn’t help feeling satisfaction at the sight of the ugly bruise that was starting to form on the side of The Client’s face.

“Well done stormtrooper. I trust that you did what was told and kill the pathetic waste that was with him?” he asked.

“Yes sir,” Sei replied, trying to contain his anger.

“Good, good.” He gave a slight nod and about fifteen or twenty stormtroopers entered the bridge and surrounded the two men.

“What. I don’t-“

“You don’t think I have eyes everywhere? I see everything that happens on this ship!” The Client shouted as he made his way through the ring of stormtroopers right up to Sei. “You think you could fool me so easily?” He ripped off Sei’s helmet. “Now you’re going to die, both of you. We’ll find that pretty wife of yours and the asset one way or another,” he chuckled as he left the ring.

“What do we do now?” Sei whispered to Din as he surveyed the ring of troopers that stood with their blasters drawn. Din didn’t have the heart to tell him that he had no idea.

“Kill them!” The Client shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and criticism is always appreciated. I should have the next chapter out soon!


	3. The Valley of the Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two companions are running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I just want to say how grateful I am for you guys! The comments and feedback have been so supportive and amazing! Sorry, this chapter took a bit. I was really stumped on how to get our two heroes out of there. I hope you enjoy!

“What do we do now?” Sei asked. Din didn’t have the heart to tell him he had no idea. They were surrounded completely. While his Bhaskar would protect him for the most part, there were still plenty of areas that would not be protected. Sei would survive about two or three direct shots before the subpar stormtrooper armor gave away. He glanced up and saw a ramp suspended by a cable above them. He had one shot.

Simultaneously, The Client cried “Fire!” and Din yelled “Duck!” as he fired at the cables holding the ramp. Sei dove to the floor almost instinctively when Din told him to, feeling a shot or two pinging off his armor. There was a rush of air and a loud creak as the ramp swung from the remaining two cables attaching it to the ceiling like some heavy rectangular pendulum. The ring of stormtroopers had scattered to avoid getting hit, albeit some who did not move out of the way in time.

“How did you shoot both cables at once!” Sei exclaimed in amazement.

“I never miss a shot. Now let’s get out of here,” Din said as he tugged Sei to his feet and started to head for the control panel.

“What are you fools doing?! Get them!” The Client shouted, recovering from his encounter with the ramp. He punched the intercom on a nearby wall. “I need all stormtroopers to the bridge immediately!”

Din fired at the oncoming troopers on his way to the control panel when The Client’s message sounded over the intercom. The bridge would be flooded with armored soldiers in about twenty seconds. They had to get to that control panel. He shot more troopers as Sei ran ahead before firing over the older man’s shoulder, killing the two pilots who were sitting at the control panel, frantically trying to pull their blasters.

“I’ll cover you! Find out how we can stop this ship!” Din called to Sei, who nodded and got to work figuring out this puzzle.

Din fired at any trooper who was unfortunate enough to come close all while keeping an eye on Sei. A shoot came too close to the scientist who was bent over the buttons and levers and Din spotted a trooper balancing precariously on the part of the ramp he’d shot down that was still secure by cables. With careful aim, he shot the trooper in the chest and he fell to the ground below.

“How much longer?” the Mandalorian called as he shot two more troopers who were charging at him. They were getting bolder.

“Thirty seconds!” Sei called back. “Hey look out!”

Din looked and saw a trooper sneaking up on Sei’s right. He fired, killing him, but that meant being distracted long enough to allow another trooper to sneak up behind him. The trooper grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze. Din gasped and tried to raise his blaster to fire but the trooper grabbed his wrist and slammed it against the ground, preventing him from getting a good shot.

“It’s lights out, Mandalorian,” the trooper growled as he squeezed tighter. Din gasped and struggled frantically for air, or to warn Sei, or to do anything. His vision was starting to gray. There was a blaster shot, and then the grip around his throat and wrist went slack and the trooper slumped forward onto him. He took in a deep, gasping breath, regaining his composure.

“Are you alright?” Sei asked as he pulled the stormtrooper he just shot off the Mandalorian.

“Yeah. Nice shot. You saved my life,” Din said gratefully as he sat up, his head clear once again.

“I diverted all the power to the main core reactor. It has a failsafe that will shut it down if it gets overheated to prevent it from exploding. That should put them out of commission for a good bit until it cools off. But we have five minutes until it shuts down, so we have to go now,” Sei explained as he ducked, avoiding the shots.

“Let’s go then.” Din stood and fired off several rounds, killing a trooper with each one and clearing the way for Sei to take off running towards the escape pods. Din followed close behind, protecting the scientist.

“Don’t let them get away!” The Client shouted.

Din and Sei burst into a corridor and Din fired at the switch by the door, shutting it and breaking the mechanism that would open it again. He bought them a little more time.

“Where are the escape pods?” He asked as Sei paused at an intersection.

“I-I don’t know. It’s not like there was a map or anything!” Sei exclaimed exasperated.

“Come on, let’s try this way,” Din gestured to a left-wing corridor. The two men took off running, only to find it was a dead-end at a conference room.

“Blast it! Let’s try the other way!” Sei cried as the retraced their steps to find another corridor. A horrible screeching sound echoed throughout the halls and Din knew the troopers had pried open the door and had breached the halls. At the end of the corridor, there was another intersection.

“What now?” Sei asked as he looked down one way and then another. “We only have time for one route.”

“Try right,” Din suggested. He hoped that he had just a little scrap of luck left. We wasn’t asking for it to get them out of here, but if it could lead them down the right hallway that would put the game in their favor.

“There they are!” Sei exclaimed. Sure enough, Din could see the doors to each escape pod lined up on the starboard wall. That was it, their luck was run out. It would be up to them to escape on their own now.

He heard the thundering of boots and knew the troopers were upon them. Unlike the two foreigners on this ship the troopers knew exactly where the escape pods were and even their pea-sized Imperial brains would be able to surmise their intended destination.

“Sei, hurry, get one of them up and running and programmed!” Din called as he fired some warning shots at the oncoming horde.

“We have one and a half minutes, Mando,” Sei reminded as he started typing furiously on the keypad by the pod entrance.

Din continued to fire, and doge return fire. They were rapidly running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story will end on the next chapter but the series isn't over quite yet so stay tuned!


	4. By a Hair's Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sei and Din escape the ship in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! I'm so sorry it took so long. I was stumped on how to end this fic but I think I worked out all the kinks. On the bright side, I was able to take a break and start writing the beginning of the fourth installment so look out for that soon. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you like it!

Din kept firing his blaster as troopers returned fire and continuously tried to pour through the door.

“Hurry Sei!” he cried as a few shots pinged off his armor.

“I’m trying! I’m trying!” Sei called back as he frantically typed on the keypad. “There’s some kind of lockdown on it because of the power. I’m trying to override it.”

Din continued to fire at the endless stream of stormtroopers and Sei continued to attempt to hack into the escape pod. He didn’t know how much time had passed when a loud, low-pitched alarm started to go off accompanied by red flashing lights.

“What’s going on?!” Sei called, never taking his eyes from the screen he was working on.

“She’s gonna blow! Everyone to the bridge!” a trooper called and suddenly the hall was a lot less crowded. The small army that was hell-bent on reducing the pair to ashes was suddenly gone.

“Sei, this ship is going to blow. We need to get out of here now!” Din called as he raced to Sei’s side, the danger no longer an issue.

“That can’t be. This ship’s reactor core should just shut down to prevent that.”

“Well clearly something is wrong, so you’ve got to hurry!”

“Thirty seconds to critical power failure,” the robotic intercom voice announced. The hollow warning echoed throughout the halls.

“I’ve got it! Quick! We need to put some distance between us and this ticking time bomb!” Sei announced as he practically dove into the pod. Din followed and shut the hatch. Sei was programming the pod. “I’ve set it for Batuu. We can regroup from there.”

“Launch it now!” Din cried and Sei jettisoned the pod. He half expected the pod to shoot out far away from the rapidly deteriorating ship but instead, it floated gently away ever so gracefully.

“We’re not going to make it,” Sei said gravely. “We’ll be too close to the explosion.”

“This damn thing doesn’t have thrusters or anything?” Din asked incredulously.

“It’s an escape pod, not a star-ship. It’s meant to go to one, short distance location. Depending on where the explosion happens, we might survive but I don’t know.”

“Too late anyway. Brace for impact!”

There was a split second where a blinding light filled the windows of the escape pod. Before a tremendous amount of force overtook the little pod. Din had enough time to throw himself over Sei. Of course, he knew his bheskar would be useless against a white-hot ball of fire, or the harsh, crushing pressure of the space outside the pod should it be torn to bits, but damn it if his last act wasn’t going to be an attempt to save the man whom he owed so much to.

The duo was thrown against the side of the pod and Din was knocked out.

********

He was floating through darkness. It was so peaceful and pain-free. He wanted to stay here forever. However, slowly he surfaced. Carefully opening his eyes, he found that the little pod still, miraculously, had power and seemed to be faithfully heading towards its programmed destination. Sitting up, he sucked in a sharp breath. His ribs were definitely cracked, but he would survive. He looked to his side and saw Sei lying unconscious beside him. For the second time in so many hours, Din checked his pulse and sighed with relief when he felt it strong and clear. Sei woke with a gasp, startling the Mandalorian.

“Ah! M-Mando, I-I think my leg’s broken,” Sei gasped through gritted teeth. Din checked and sure enough, the man’s left leg was indeed broken.

“It’s not serious, but it’s going to need to be casted. You must have gotten thrown around in the shockwave. I’m sorry I couldn’t have stopped it.” Once again, the waves of guilt were crashing over him.

“Son, if it wasn’t for you, I’d still be trapped in that cell. Or shot to pieces on that bridge. Or my wife and I would be shot to death in our home. You saved both of us. So thank you, Son,” Sei said with a pained grin. Din patted his shoulder.

“We have a bit until we get to Batuu. Can you hang on until then?”

“I think I can, Mando.”

********

It was several hours before they finally landed on Batuu. Carefully, Din helped Sei out of the pod and hobble towards the little homestead. Fear gripped his heart. What if the Imps had already come back and captured Sala and the Child.

“Sala! Sala are you there?!” Sei called as they approached the house. The door flung open and Sala appeared with the baby in her hands. Even at the distance, Din could tell there were tears in her eyes.

“Sei? Oh, Sei!” she cried and ran towards the pair. Sei let go of Din and hopped as fast as he could to his wife, with Din following behind. Sala reached the pair and put the baby in Din’s arms before wrapping her husband in a tight embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder as she sobbed out her relief.

Sei held her close as he gently pet her head. “It’s alright, my love. I’m here now. I’m ok. It’s alright,” he whispered softly.

Din couldn’t contain the emotions brimming over as he held the kid in his arms. The little creature’s face lit up when he saw his father’s face and reached for him.

“That’s right. It’s me. I’m back kid,” he said softly, thankful that the helmet hid the tears welling up in his eyes as he held his adopted son close.

Sala broke her embrace with Sei and looked at Din as she wiped away the tears. She moved and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sure you Mandalorians don’t do the whole hug thing but thank you. Thank you for bringing my husband back to me,” she said to me softly.

“You both save my life and the kid’s life. It’s the least I could do,” Din said. He straightened. “It’s not safe here. Even if no one survived the ship’s blast, there will still be bounty hunter’s looking for us, and the man who hired The Client will still be looking for us too.”

“But where will we go? Batuu is all we’ve ever known,” Sala fretted worriedly. An idea popped into Din’s head.

“Go to a planet called Sorgan. There’s a village there. Tell them the Mandalorian sent you and they will take good care of you. You might even be able to offer some help as doctors. You certainly fixed me up. Oh, and please, tell a woman named Omera that….just tell her I’m coming home soon,” he said. Feeling pain tug at his heart as her name left his lips.

“We will, son. I hope our paths cross again,” Sei said as he patted Din on the back.

“They will soon. I’ve just got to take care of some things.”

“You keep an eye out for your little one. He’s going to run you ragged if you’re not careful. And try to stay out of trouble. Sei and I won’t always be around to save you.” She tried to sound stern but Din could sense the motherly teasing in her voice.

“Don’t worry. I promise I will come back and you’ll get to see him again,” Din reassured her.

“Let’s go, honey. This leg of mind is hurting something fierce,” Sei urged. “Take care, Son.”

Din gave his signature, solemn nod and started to walk towards the _Razorcrest_. Sala and Sei slowly made their way to their own ship. Within twenty minutes both ships were gone, headed off in separate directions.

********

The half intact hull of the massive starship floated listlessly through space. Inside, The Client pushed open the door to the locker he’d taken cover in and surveyed the damage before him. The power was out and smoke hung low in the air. Everywhere there were dead or unconscious stormtroopers and debris. The smell of gas was almost stifling.

“Captain!” The Client called and a battered pilot pulled himself out of a pile of rubble. “Status report.”

“All s-systems are down, S-Sir. We only have our emergency functions av-available,” The captain replied in a shaky voice.

“Activate emergency protocol and alert Gideon. We can hang on until he comes and rescues us. Alert him to our situation and that the asset and the Mandalorian are still at large. I want them both found. I will not rest until they are,” he said through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for the fourth installment of Reaching for You!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I expect to have more soon. As always, rate and review!


End file.
